


Severed Heart Strings

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa has her heart broken yet again.





	Severed Heart Strings

**New Year’s Eve 2011**  
  
Lisa hated feeling like a fool; hated feeling like second choice; hated when her embarrassment was on free display to the smallest minds. All of these feelings were familiar and fresh as she set her eyes upon her dark prince – another woman in his hold, prompting his wide smile.  
  
Grinding her teeth, her fingernails dug into the biceps of her crossed arms.   
  
_Fuck you, Johnny._   
  
She downed a glass of champagne, slamming the flute on the counter, and made her way towards the elevator. Running her hands along the satin sides of her red gown, Lisa desperately awaited her escape.  
  
The clapping in her background noise failed to register over the ring of the elevator’s arrival. Stepping on, Lisa turned around to see his ebony eyes awaiting her.   
  
A small, knowing smile sat on his lips yet he said nothing at all.  
  
She jutted her chin in the air, responding to his sarcasm, by pressing the first floor.  
  
Stopping the doors’ close, Johnny let out a loud sigh with one last look back at the party.  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes were set out the window as the limo journeyed home. The hopeful mood she possessed earlier had dissolved into sour jealousy. Rather than feed into his massive ego, she ignored him completely.  
  
“You always gonna be like this?”  
  
Lisa refused to answer, touching her fingertips to her hair pins.  
  
Shaking his head, he angrily removed his tie and tossed it to the floor, “You can’t be this impossible.”  
  
A laugh left her lips in a single breath, “You’d be surprised what I’m capable of.”  
  
“Actually that’s part of the reason I like you, Lisa. But you can’t freak out every time a woman approaches me.”  
  
“It’s not some woman, all right? It’s Olivia, _your_ ex.” Her head whipped around to face him, the level of her frustration rising with his amused expression, “And the fact that you think you’re so irresistible I can’t even be irritated should you act like an ass.”  
  
“I did all this by dancing with _one_ woman, **one** time.”  
  
“Stop it!” She nearly strangled him as her voice rose, “Will you stop acting like she’s some nameless person? Stop acting like we weren’t in front of a crowd who already hates me? Who can’t wait for me to fall in some capacity? You just did that for them, understand?”  
  
“You know you’re kinda of sexy when you’re mad. Have I told you that lately?”  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Lisa tried to resume her pouty corner position, but she let out a surprised sound as his arms wrapped around her waist. His hold had pulled her to him and, by the time she could fight back shock, her eyes found his.   
  
Johnny confidence fueled her fire, his hold secure around her as she weakly struggled to escape, “You have nothing to worry about. The thing with Olivia ended a long time ago, and you’re the woman living with me. Every day. It’s me and you.”  
  
“Yeah?” She forced herself to look away, to ignore his quick fix, “It sure didn’t feel like it back there.”  
  
~*~  
  
Lisa stormed into their home with little regard for him, attempting to slam the door.  
  
Catching it before the latch, Johnny gave her a dismissive glare.  
  
She tried to make a graceful escape upstairs, only to have him block her stride, “I just want to go to bed, all right? I don’t want to talk about this anymore because it’s painfully obvious - you don’t get it.”  
  
“Get what?” Johnny saw her ‘keep trying me’ look and snickered, “That you’re mad over nothing?”  
  
When he went to place his hands on her shoulders, she slapped his hands away. The second time, he wouldn’t be denied, and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her flush against him.  
  
Her resolve was fading under his flirtatious gaze, the caress of warm hands, and the feel of his lips against her skin. When his lips brushed the skin beneath her earlobe, her eyes fluttered close and a hot breath left her lips.  
  
His mouth began to blissfully assault her shoulder, slipping the strap off its curve, when her mind flashed back to the image of him with Olivia.  
  
Pushing him away, her eyes shot open and challenged his, “Jerk.” She slipped the strap back on, narrowing her eyes, “Do you really think sex is gonna fix this? It’s just pissing me off!”  
  
“Fine, what do you want me to say, huh?”  
  
Just like that, there was a switch. His playful nature had vanished.  
  
Lisa’s avoided his eyes, wanting him to say something that soothed the ache. Needing him to tell her that her feelings matter, even when they made no sense to him. Tears were stinging her eyes when she realized he would do none of this, fail her in every silent request.   
  
“You know how I feel about you.”   
  
She placed her hands on his chest, staring up into his eyes with a soft reply, “Obviously I don’t.”  
  
“Let me show you.”  
  
“It doesn’t work like that.” Lisa didn’t fight him as he backed her against the nearest wall, insisting, “Sometimes I have to hear you say the words.”  
  
Johnny cupped her face in his palms, fingertips catching her tears, “I’d go crazy if you weren’t here.”  
  
 _I’m going crazy with you._  
  
She locked the thought away, trying to look away only to have him hold her stare.   
  
“You’re all I want.”   
  
His last words as his lips took hers over. Lisa knew that would be the closet Johnny got to a heartfelt response, and her heart begged for emotional release from her thoughts.  
  
Hugging his neck, she complied when his hands lifted her. Her legs locked around his waist, a battle of wills lost in their urgent kiss.   
  
Somewhere in her focus on his advances, her clothes and protests disappeared. Even if it was temporary, Lisa allowed Johnny to show her how he felt one last time without saying the words.


End file.
